Interactive objects (Droplets)
A list of interactive objects in Droplets. Moving Blocks Moving blocks are interactive objects in Droplets. Appearance Moving blocks appear to be square blocks that are a brown/purple color. They also have a thin light brown strip, or ledge, at the top. Game Information Moving blocks move horizontally across the screen in the game Droplets. If a rabbit lands on one, it will automatically fall asleep and will stop falling. This prevents the rabbit from continuing downwards and possibly landing on a block that gives the player points. This is why the player must try to aim the rabbits so that they do not land on these blocks. Bombs Bombs are interactive objects in the game Droplets. Appearance Bombs appear to be circular-shaped objects with a fuse sticking out at the top. Bombs also appear to have faces- there are two eyes and a smile on the the main body of the bomb. In addition, they have little circular feet. This only adds to the theory that bombs are actually little creatures, with faces and feet. A bomb is an olive-green color, and it's eyes are a lighter green color, with olive-green pupils in the center. Bombs can be found floating in pink circular balloons as well. They are attached to the balloon by a basket and two strings- the bomb is inside the basket. Game Information Bombs are found throughout certain levels, waiting for a rabbit to land on them. they can be founfd in balloons or standing on platforms. When a rabbit comes into contact with a bomb, the rabbit will not die, but will instead bounce into the air as a result of the explosion of the bomb. In other words, the bomb is touch-activated. As soon a rabbit touches it, it will explode, sending the rabbit flying away. bombs droplet.PNG|A group of bombs bomb balloon.PNG|A bomb in a balloon Pipes Pipes are an interactive object in Droplets. Appearance Pipes appear to be green tubes that run along in mid-air, or through a block, as depicted by the picture to the right. The exit to a pipe is a light-green square. The inner part of the pipe is the same color as the outer part: green. There appears to be a small light-green circle near the exit of the pipe, which may represent an eye, or perhaps a bolt to hold the pipe in place. Game Information Pipes can be found anywhere in a level; they can be floating in mid-air, or can be running through a block. If a rabbit is flaoting downward and comes into contact with the entrance to a pipe, it will enter the pipe. The pipe may have high air pressure inside of it, because the rabbit quickly zips though it, much faster than it floats through the air. The rabbit will then float out of the exit of the pipe when it reaches the exit. The pipe is first encountered on level 2 and is last encountered on level 30. Wind Appearance Wind appears to take the form of small yellow crosses that have a yellow dot in the middle. These crosses float around and represent the direction of the wind. The machine that generates the wind is basically a long gray rectangle with red and blue ends. Springs Springs are an interactive object in Droplets. Appearance Game information Spring auto.png|A auto-controlled spring. springs.PNG|A average spring Conveyor Blocks Score Blocks red block.PNG|A 1000 score block green block.PNG|A 100 score block. purple block.PNG|A 500 score block Carrots Carrots are interactive objects in Droplets Appearance Carrots have a orange body with no point. They also have light green leaves on it. Game information Carrots are scattered throughout the levels of Droplets, and grant points if a rabbit falls through a carrot. Unobtainible carrot One level of Droplets features a carrot that is placed inside a solid object that cannot be fallen through. This is possibly the only level that all carrots cannot be collected for, as this carrot is unobtainible. Category:Interactive objects Category:Droplets Category:Lists